


The Bet - A Dramione One-Shot

by nztina



Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Hermione has news for her friends but gets more than she bargained for when she gathers them in the common room. Turns out, they're the ones with news for her!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Hogwarts 1999 Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Bet - A Dramione One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while and I apologise. My work computer is basically my master at the moment. I keep trying to get back to writing and I find myself distracted with work. I'll come back properly very soon but here's a little tiny snippet for you in the meantime. Thank you for being patient, as always!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Luna sat in-between Draco and Hermione on one of the sofas. At lunch that day, Hermione had told Ginny to spread the word for everyone to meet in the common room after dinner and everyone was nearly here. Across from them, Harry was in an armchair with Ginny sitting on top of him. Ron was standing by the fire and Pansy was lying down on a sofa with her head resting on Neville’s knee. 

“Well, well, well, have we been called for a meeting?” Blaise threw himself down onto the sofa next to Pansy. Hermione cleared her throat and rose from her seat. 

“I think,” she glanced around the room, “um, I think that it’s time we told you all, seeing as you are the closest friends we have.”

She shot a glare at Draco, who reluctantly stood. He walked over to stand next to her. She continued. 

“Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted — we wanted to let you all know that,” pausing, she stole a glance at Ron to gauge his anger, “Draco and I are together. Well, we’re dating. Together.”

No-one spoke for a minute and then,

“Well, I guess I win the bet then.” Seamus announced, clapping his hands together. 

“What bet?”

“The bet for when you two would finally make it official.” Ginny explained.

“But, you all knew? You —,” Hermione pointed an accusing digit at her friends, “you knew? You knew?”

She was faced with a room full of people nodding. Luna waved her wand silently. A piece of paper zoomed into the room and she caught it, standing to show it to Hermione and Draco. 

“We made the bet at the start of the year, you see.” She pointed to everyone’s names, and Hermione realised in horror that even Professors’ McGonagall, Sprout and Slughorn were on the list. Draco was chuckling beside her and she rammed an elbow into his ribs. 

“Terribly sorry, dearest.”

“Oh, shut up, Malfoy, this is so embarrassing.”

Seamus was standing now, pointing to his own name on the sheet. 

“See here? I chose this week. I figured it would be before Valentine’s Day.”

Luna nodded, solemnly. “I thought it would be Christmas but,” she sighed and rolled the paper into a scroll, “I think nargles were making my brain fuzzy when I picked my week.”

“I was way off. I said the end of the school year.” Neville sighed, and Pansy kissed his cheek.

“How much did everyone bet?” Draco asked. Hermione was curious, too.

“One Galleon per entry.”

“And the professors entered, too?” Hermione was still in disbelief. Harry laughed at this. 

“McGonagall was so determined she’d win. She’s definitely going to fail you this year, Seamus.”

“Professor Slughorn, too?” Hermione sank down into her seat, noticing that Ron was no longer in the room. Pansy sat up and grinned. 

“Actually, you’ll never believe it but he gave us the idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, remember on our first day of classes, we had Potions? And he got you and Draco to partner up? Well, after the two of you got into argument about something stupid and he told you to take it outside, he said to the class, and I quote: ‘ _I wager it’ll take them no less than a month to announce that they’re courting_.’ It was funny at first, but then we all discussed it and thought it would be nice to get some money involved. So, here we are.”

Hermione put her head into her hands and groaned. 

“All this time. I can’t believe I was so worried to tell you and you already knew!”

“Well, Luna and Ginny said we should give you time to tell us yourselves.” Blaise said. Luna nodded and gave Hermione a sweet smile. 

“We all support you, you know.”

Looking around the room, everyone was nodding in agreement and Hermione felt a weight on her heart lift. Neville stood and cleared his throat to speak. 

“I, uh, I think I can say, on behalf of everyone, that it’s about time we put the past behind us. We fought in our parents’ war and it’s done. I believe it’s up to us to set an example for the younger kids. They ought to know that we don’t believe in blood purity or house segregation or anything. I’m glad you’re together, Hermione and Ma—Draco. It’s a good thing and I’m happy to be your friend.” He sat down suddenly with a flush taking over his face, looking very embarrassed. Pansy took his hand in hers. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then,

“Thank you.” Draco said, suddenly. He nodded to Neville and then turned to look at every one. “You all could have strung me up for this, what with my past and Hermione being _Hermione_. I know I don’t deserve it but I —,” he broke off, unable to continue.

“Thank you, everyone, especially Neville for what you said. We’re both grateful to you all.” Hermione finished. 

“But I’m still mad about this bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
